Bella in Bed
by ashlyn.elizabeth
Summary: One shot, Alice does Bella good. Lemons from beggining to end!


AliceXBella

Her body shimmers as she lies before me, radiating a warm sensual glow – orange and wet like her last orgasm.

"I want you to lie back and relax, and I'm going to stick a finger inside you…and then another….and then another…and then another…"

I let my voice trail off as my fingers trail down her body, gliding over her belly and down into the moist wetness between her legs. True to my word, I slip in the first, arching forward to rub her g-spot just so. Quickly I slip in a second, establishing a drumming rhythm inside of her, churning her juices, coaxing out more wetness…

Before I know it, I'm slowly working my hand inside of her. All of my fingers and my thumb are now clenched together in a bundle, slipping in further and further. She moans loudly as she blossoms before me, accepting my hand, consuming it greedily. I breathe in time with her, getting more and more excited as she does. Panting, moaning, squealing…

I massage her mons with my free hand, slopping around liberal amounts of creamy lubricant over her labia, over my intruding hand, over her ravenous cunt, over her marble hard clit. I check in with her to see if she's ready for the final push – she is – and tell her to exhale on the count of three.

_One…two…threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

I push into her with surprisingly little resistance, my hand naturally rolling into a fist as soon as my knuckles pass inside of her. She tenses hard, gasps and holds her breath. I try and soothe her and calm her, to find out if I need to pull out or stay still or…

She is barely coherent…but nods when I ask if she wants me to pull out. I count to three again and withdraw as she lets out a huge moan. Without missing a beat, I continue caressing her, massaging her entire vulva and letting my fingers tenderly dance inside of her. Soon enough she lets me know she is ready again, and I slowly start to work my fingers into her again. Soon enough I am counting to three and pressing in, lube collecting around my wrist as her cunt wipes it from my hand.

I stay still – very still – at her request. I breathe with her as she relaxes and becomes accustomed to my intruding hand. Tentatively, I wiggle my fingers. She squirms and coos. I wiggle them more, and am encouraged by the delighted sounds escaping from her lips. Suddenly, she shakes and quivers and her pussy attempts to squeeze and pulverize my hand. The clenching forces a little bit of air out of her, misting my wrist with a spray of lube and wetness as it escapes. As her shaking subsides and her pussy relaxes, my hand gets sucked in just a little bit more. There is a vacuume inside of her now; she has captured my hand. I decide I have no choice but to repeat.

She has orgasm after orgasm, their origins blending into others tail-ends. The vacuume around my hand intensifies, drawing me in ever so slightly with each additional spasm. My fingers, slick with her juices, are rewarded with shivers and shakes for each slight wiggle. Inside of her it is so hot, so soft…

She is spread before me, open and inviting, allowing me access into her most tender and sensitive places. I am a guest and an intruder and I am _lost_ inside of her. I am swimming through her, I am _saturated_ with her. Her heat radiates through me, her scent overwhelms me like a drug. I feel drunk on her, riding her though wave after wave of sensation as she gasps and shrieks and wails. I'm being pulled inside of her and I'm dangerously close to just letting go and letting myself get sucked in…

As the waves of an orgasm pass, Anna says a simple _Ok_, her first word since my hand entered her body. I ask her if she wants me to pull out and she nods meekly as she writhes before me. I wiggle my fingers incessantly, going to town on her g-spot as I start to count…

_ooooooooooooone…twoooooooooo…threeeeeeeeeeee_

She exhales as I start to pull out, body relaxing around me for just a moment before she comes, hard, clenching to spit my hand out. Her body rears up and tenses after I pull out, spraying me with a fountain of clear liquid…once…twice…


End file.
